


Puppet

by WithLoveMissAki_Chu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithLoveMissAki_Chu/pseuds/WithLoveMissAki_Chu
Summary: Hanji is on a Quest to find someone for the grumpy little bag of sexual frustration someone to release said sexual frustration! But will it all go according to Hanji's plan?Basically fluff between Levi and Eren and lots of silliness and evil planning from Hanji.





	

"Oh Levii!! Levii! Where are you? Hehehe!" I happily skipped through the halls, searching for Levi, for it is my Quest. What is my Quest exactly you ask? It's very simple! To find this grumpy little bag of sexual frustration, someone to release said sexual frustration! It won't be an easy task, however it will be a fun one!

Now, who shall I pick to help Levi release all his sexual frustration? Someone he gets along just fine... Well, who exactly would fit all of Levi's needs?

Who would clean for him, fight for him, and even make lunch for him? The only willing without receiving  _The Glare_ from Levi would be...Eren! Haha! Perfect!

He's so sweet and innocent, surely he can cure Levi of his displeasure! Time to look for him! Wait, where do I start? Perhaps the dungeon! That _is_  where he's being kept in after all!

"La~ La~ L-Tch! Stop squirming!" I freeze as I was interrupted from my singing. It sounded like Levi! It appears to have come from the cleaning supplies closet. Of course!

This IS Levi we're looking for! I slowly and quietly tipped toe besides the door. I try to open the door. Locked. "Haa~" I sigh. Hunched over with discouragement, I try thinking up a plan to get Levi out.

Wait, as I can recall, Levi said, 'Stop squirming.' That means someone is in there with him!

Carefully, I place my ear against the door. " -sorry, there isn't a lot of room in here."Eren! Oho~ Levi! Getting the moves on Eren without me knowing! Sneaky...

"Tch, not my fault I didn't know shitty Hanji was out for my head until the last minute."Out for your head? You got it all wrong! I'm trying to get someone else in your head to help you!

"Ah. Really, Squad Leader Hanji would really try doing that? It's not very hard to imagine it..."Awww thanks Eren! See Levi! I think he knows me more than you do!

Now.. how shall I lure Levi out? I know! I should scared him out! Wait, Levi's Humanities Strongest.

How do you scare Humanities Strongest? Easy! I took my pouch of evil out and searched. I searched and searched until I found it. Hehehe...how will Levi react to this? Smirking evily, I carefully place it near the door and quickly slid it in. Now, time to wait.

3,2,1-

"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL-"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfiction I've ever worked on so, please give tips! Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and will be willing to stay with me through this wild ride!


End file.
